


Aching Chest Cavity

by KaibasCafe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Injured Toushirou, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Squad as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibasCafe/pseuds/KaibasCafe
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine mission. That’s what they always say when something goes awry.They’re right.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Isshin & Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. stay up 'til the lights go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red blood. White hair.

“Captain!”

A shout.

“What?”

A question.

“Toshiro!”

A desperate cry.

The doors to the Fourth Division are nearly blasted from their hinges. Nothing short of a crowd of Soul Reapers from the Tenth burst through like water pouring through floodgates. The commotion draws Captain Unohana from her office to see a horrific sight that shoots ice through her veins. 

Captain Isshin Shiba running towards her hospital covered in blood with his young Third Seat limp in his arms. White hair stained red and a gaping hole through his tiny chest.

She moves and barks orders before she can even think. 

“Unohana!!” Isshin shouts. “Toshiro he, he got hit, he needs, he needs, there’s so much blood, I-”

“Captain Shiba!” She stops him, “Follow me.” Hurrying through the halls, she leads him to operating room 4. 

“Set him down gently, now,” She guides Toshiro from Isshin’s arms to the table . Isshin’s eyes never leave Toshiro’s face. Everything about him broadcasting his fear. Unohana’s best medics are running and prepping the room around the two. She grabs Isshin’s shaking hand hovering over the boy’s chest. 

“Captain Shiba I need you to leave,” she tells him sternly. His eyes widen and before he can protest, Lieutenant Matsumoto grabs his arm from where she had been behind him. 

“Isshin,” she whispers. His Lieutenant’s voice seems to shake him from his stupor. And he nods. 

“Please,” he begs Unohana before following Rangiku out. 

Rangiku held tight to Isshin as they made their way to the waiting area. They were met with a packed room of anxious familiar faces of Squad Ten. Everyone on the mission front and center, exhaustion and fear pouring off them and infecting those who had only heard and rushed over at the news. 

Captain Shiba couldn’t find it in him to offer any reassurance to them. Only the truth.

“All we can do is wait,” he says solemnly. To his men and himself.


	2. and if death is the last appointment, then we're all just sitting in the waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting room.

After several hours and still no news, Isshin orders his men to go home and get rest. No one knows how long this could be and those on the mission especially deserve to clean up.

“You all have my word that any news will be shared with everyone immediately,” he can’t bring himself to smile but holds it together to be strong for all of them.

Once his men leave, Isshin sinks back down into his seat. He drops his head to his hands and wishes he were anywhere but here. A sob to his left catches his attention.

“Rangiku…” he whispers pathetically. 

“Captain, wh-what if he doesn’t make it?” She chokes back another sob. Her shoulders shaking trying to stop herself from falling to pieces. 

Isshin reaches his arm across her back to hold her tight. His other hand gently took one of her hands away from her face and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“He has to,” Isshin assured. 

Rangiku took a few steadying breaths and nodded, “You’re right. Kid’s too stubborn to die anyway.” She gave a wet laugh and wiped her face. 

“Even got you beat,” Isshin smiled back.

The two settled in a more comfortable silence but hadn’t let go of each other. They stay unmoving for a few more hours yet, waiting for news. No news is good news, they tell themselves. It means they’re still operating. It means Shiro’s still fighting.

The waiting room is quiet. Only a few others seem to come and go for routine checkups, and appointments. A few men from 10 have come and gone. Mostly to check on the officers and offer updates. Fourth and Fifth Seats, Kano and Yamano have taken up running the Division in their absence. Isshin could not be more grateful, more proud of his people for their strength right now. 

A voice shouts across the room and brings the two officers back to the present and out of their own heads.

“Isshin! Rangiku!” in barges Kaien Shiba, making a beeline for his brother and friend. “I heard Toshiro got hurt. Where is he? What happened?”

Kneeling before the two, he reaches a hand to grab each of the two. His worry evident in the lines of his face. Kaien looks back and forth between the two, hoping for some kind of answer.

Rangiku speaks first, “He uh, he took a hit on the mission. It’s bad Kaien. He’s been in there for hours. There was, god, there was so much blood.” Her face contorts with pain at the memory.

“The hit was meant for me,” Isshin whispers. A fresh tear runs down his face. “I’m supposed to protect him, keep him safe, and now look.” Isshin bows his head. 

Kaien grabs the back of his brother’s head and pushes his face up to look him in the eye, “Hey, he’s a good kid, a strong kid, because you and you,” he looks to Rangiku, “loved him and basically raised him. If he protected you, it’s because he wanted to, because he’s kind, and we should celebrate that. And we will. When Toshiro walks out of here.”

Isshin gives his brother a watery smile, “You always know what to say, little brother. Where did you learn that?”

“Definitely not from you,” Kaien cheekily replies. 

“Captain Shiba,” comes Unohana’s voice from behind the three.

Rangiku and Isshin have never moved faster than to get right in front of Unohana. Their eyes widen and hearts stop at the sight. She’s clearly exhausted from working so long and her uniform splattered with blood. Her face solemn.

“No, no, Retsu, please,” Isshin pleads. Rangiku’s arms wrap around herself and more sobs come. 

“Captain Shiba, your Third Seat pulled through the operation,” Unohana says. Rangiku collapses at the relief. Kaien lets out the breath he was holding and kneels to rest his hand on Rangiku’s shoulder. Isshin is frozen, eyes wide.

“He’s okay?” he dares to hope.

“Unfortunately, it’s still very touch and go. If he makes it through tonight his chances are better, but I warn you, Captain, even those chances are incredibly slim. We nearly lost him several times on the table and there is no quick fix for an injury so large,” she warns. 

“He’ll make it,” Isshin surprises himself with how steady his voice is. Rangiku and Kaien look up at him from the floor. Isshin turns to them and smiles, “He’s a strong kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short! still trying to get the hang of writing i guess. Thank you for reading!


	3. you could have knocked me out with a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Toshiro to wake up is more stressful than the waiting room. Careful what you wish for.

Unohana leads the trio through the halls to room 23. She stops them outside the door and quietly but sternly tells them not to wake the boy. He will wake up when he is ready. All three nod, eager to see Toshiro.

They were not prepared to see him strapped up to so many machines. Rationally, they knew it wasn’t going to be pretty but nothing could have prepared them for actually seeing the little Third Seat so frail on the bed in the room. 

Rangiku felt her eyes get misty. She told herself she wasn’t going to cry again but as she moved to his bedside to hold his hand, she couldn’t help the hot tears coating her eyes. His hand felt so cold and small to the touch. But he was real and he was there. Bringing his hand to her lips, she silently thanks every deity she can think of for the soft rise and fall of Toshiro’s chest.

Kaien silently moved to stand beside the lieutenant. Looking down at the boy he considered like a nephew, he felt so powerless to help him. Even in the yellow glow of the setting sun, his skin was as white as his hair and his sheets. His tiny body nearly overtaken by all the tubes and wires to keep him alive. Kaien’s heart shattered. The only thought holding him together was that Toshiro was alive. He was there. Reaching a hand out to brush white hair from the boy’s face, Kaien felt an ocean of relief at the touch.

Isshin stood frozen in the doorway. Watching his lieutenant and brother hover over Toshiro, he wanted to join them at the boy’s bedside but his feet were rooted to the spot. It should be him in that bed, he thought. It should be him and his Third Seat should be safe and not almost dead and not so pale, Isshin wonders where his face ends and hair begins. Since Toshiro joined his squad, he had grown to care for him almost like a son. He knew his love for Toshiro ran deeper than just a Captain and one of his men. He knew it the moment he offered Toshiro to join him at his family’s home for dinner. Before even then maybe. A soft spot for the boy Rangiku had decided was worth her attention and care. And then he had met the Rukongai child beloved by the cold and fell in love just as his lieutenant had. 

And then he almost got him killed.

Isshin bowed his head as hot tears spilled down his face. The need to be strong for his men wasn’t needed anymore and he could hardly stand it. His shoulders shook with silent sobs. 

“Captain?” Rangiku called out softly. He looked up to see two sets of red rimmed eyes watching him anxiously. One hand still gently holding Toshiro’s, she offered the other to Isshin. 

Finding his feet no longer full of lead, Isshin moved to the opposite side of Toshiro and reached across for Rangiku’s hand. 

A small smile playing at her lips, she spoke, “It’s alright, Captain. He’s alive. He’s here.”

Eyes glued to the Third Seat’s face, Isshin nodded and grabbed his unoccupied hand. His voice rough and thick, he answered, “Yea, he is. He’s - he’s here.”

Despite Isshin and Rangiku’s exhaustion, the trio stayed vigilant all night watching Toshiro in relative silence. Kaien wanted the two to rest as they hadn’t had any since before the fateful mission, but he knew that was a losing battle. At one point Isshin remembered to send a hell butterfly to Fourth Seat Kano to inform him and the rest of the squad about Toshiro’s condition.

When the morning sun crept in through the window and Toshiro was still alive, the three nearly cried again but this time from the overwhelming relief and hope that came with the early light. 

A few Squad 4 members came by soon after to check on Toshiro. Each expressed their well wishes for Toshiro’s recovery. It was hard to tell if it was merely polite or genuine with their professional and distant demeanors. All three thanked them anyway. 

Once the Squad 4 members left, Kaien decided now would be his best opening to get the other two to rest. Kaien had sent a hell butterfly of his own to Captain Ukitake to let him know what had happened to Toshiro, though he asked the Captain to keep much of it under wraps. Ukitake replied quickly that Kaien may take whatever time he needs to look after the boy. The 13th Squad Captain always had a soft spot for Toshiro anyway. The Little ‘Shiro’ to his Big ‘Shiro’ he always said. Kaien leveraged this to promise not to leave. The three arranged a shift rotation, Isshin and Rangiku acquiescing to the idea when Kaien reminded them that they technically still need to run Squad 10 as best they can.

And so began a new routine for the three for the next 2 weeks. Working, sleeping, watching over Toshiro. Every shift with Toshiro was rather uneventful, which all three were endlessly grateful for. Uneventful meant he was slowly recovering and not crashing. Toshiro had more than a few visitors each day as Squad 10 members came to see him as well as Momo Hinamori on more than one occasion. Even the other Shibas came by to check on him and bring food for whoever was on watch. If only the kid was awake to see how many people cared about him. After a few days, they began to worry as he hadn’t woken up once yet. Each day they worried a bit more, and whenever they asked a Squad 4 medic all they could say was that they couldn’t be sure when or if he’d wake up since it was such a grievous injury. 

It was during the 15th night that Toshiro woke up. Rangiku had taken the night shift for watching Toshiro between the three. She often spent her time with him holding one hand and signing paperwork with the other on a small arm table attached to the chair. Over the 2 weeks, he hadn’t made fast progress but a few tubes had been able to be removed. The ventilator had been exchanged for an oxygen mask and the drain for fluid had been removed once his lungs strengthened. He still had his fair share of wires and machines but Rangiku knew any little victories were worth celebrating. 

She had been reviewing a document about new recruitment when she heard a small whine from the bed. The papers scattered and fell to the floor as Rangiku got up in an instant. Toshiro’s face was illuminated by the full moon and Rangiku could see it scrunch up and another whine snuck out as his head tossed back and forth. Rangiku reached out to brush away some hair that had become matted to his forehead. When her fingers met his skin, it was scorching. A fever might be a warning for an infection she remembered Unohana mentioning but Rangiku couldn’t seem to see anything unusual. She turned to leave to get help when the hand in her’s suddenly seized tight and Toshiro shot up in a blink. His eyes were bulging and glassy as he let out a gut wrenching scream. 

The temperature in the room plummeted. Frost collected on the walls and the machines started flickering. Toshiro’s hands clawed at his face and he continued to scream. He was having a nightmare. Rangiku knew she wasn’t supposed to wake him forcibly but she grabbed his wrists to stop him from gouging his eyes out on purpose or on accident. He started twisting and thrashing, tears pouring from his unseeing eyes. 

His screams turned to terrified pleas, “No, no, please. Stop! Stop! Please!”

Rangiku’s heart ached. She softly called out to him, hoping it might reach him, “Toshiro, it’s okay, you’re okay. I promise. It’s Rangiku, can you hear me? You’re safe, you’re -”

Toshiro stopped moving suddenly and stared ahead. His breathing was erratic and labored, tears still flowing down his pale face. Rangiku slowly let go of one wrist and cupped the boy’s cheek. 

“Toshiro? I’m here, I promise,” her thumb swiped at his tears. 

At the sound of her voice, Toshiro turned towards her. His blue eyes shining, “Rangiku?” 

The lieutenant felt a smile tug at her lips, “I’m here.”

Toshiro’s lip quivered and he threw himself into her arms. Rangiku cradled him as he shook and clung to her like she would disappear if he let go. It was then that the doors finally opened to reveal a handful of medics who no doubt saw his numbers fluctuate. One ran to check on the machines to see if the cold caused any permanent damage and the other two slowly approached the pair. 

“We need to sedate him. His reiatsu is spreading to the other rooms and could harm him or others,” said one while looking through his bag. Rangiku felt his tiny hands clench her robes impossibly tighter.

“We need to check him over as well after an episode like that,” said the other. 

Rangiku looked down at the child in her arms. Running a hand through his hair she leaned down to whisper, “Toshiro? Can you rein in your reiatsu for me? Please?” 

She felt him nod against her. The first medic stepped closer with a syringe and Rangiku sent them a vicious glare, “Give him a moment.”

The medic stared back evenly, “He is a danger.”

Rangiku challenged the man with her eyes. Daring him to come closer. In the moment of their staredown, the temperature rose. Frost melted and slid down the walls leaving puddles. The medic’s eyes flicked about the room watching the water. Stepping back the man relented to his teammate to check on the barely conscious boy. 

A bit mousy looking, the other medic seemed less headstrong and focused on Toshiro. Darting around his hold on Rangiku, the man checked over Toshiro’s vitals, if he ripped open any wounds, his heart rate, among others. He seemed to gloss over Toshiro knocking away his oxygen mask, as it was the least of their current problems and could be put back once he settled again soon. Once the medic got to Toshiro’s temperature, Rangiku could see his obvious apprehension. Toshiro’s temperature was already high for a normal Soul Reaper and downright dangerous for an ice wielder. 

The third girl who had checked over the machines, confirmed there was no lasting damage; though they would need to be careful in the future. She and the two men agreed to gather supplies to treat the fever. The one who checked over Toshiro stayed behind in the room while the others left. He seemed to be the one in charge if Rangiku had to guess. He seemed more experienced and had the best bedside manner among the three. 

Once the door shut, he turned to her and asked, “Do you think you can get him back to sleep?” 

She let out a quiet huff of laughter, “He already is.” 

Looking down at her Third Seat, she smiled. He wore himself out between the episode and pulling in his reiatsu had likely been the last of his strength. When the medic checked his temperature, he fell asleep the second he turned back into the lieutenant. 

The medic offered back a smile and stepped closer to help Rangiku arrange Toshiro back on the bed. Putting his mask back and checking his chest more thoroughly, the medic pinched his face. 

“I figured it might be an infection but it's not, so I’m not certain where the fever is coming from,” he looked to Rangiku. “We’ll just have to treat it as is and hope there isn’t something hiding.”

The two came back with supplies quickly and got to work bustling about. In a few moments they had a new IV set up, a cold wash cloth, and a bucket of ice nearby to keep the cloth extra cold. Rangiku watched them run about, feeling somewhat useless. She watched as they worked to save her little Third Seat and that was all she could seem to do. Watch. Watch as he got hurt, watch as he was still hurting. The dim light from the waning moon fell on Toshiro and cast shadows over her. A little too fitting and ironic for her mood at the moment. 

Once the medics left, she settled back into the chair and took up his hand again. She stared and stared at Toshiro. Her uptight Third Seat wouldn’t be caught dead doing anything that might remind people of his young age and yet he clung to her so tightly like the little boy he actually is. Caught somewhere between wishing it wasn’t so unusual to act his age and worrying since it’s so against his demeanor to act in such a way. She smiled and placed a quick kiss on the back of his hand. Either way, as long as he came back to her, Rangiku wouldn’t complain. 

The paperwork was left on the floor ‘til morning when Kaien came for his watch. Rangiku stayed for a while longer, both to tell Kaien what had happened that night but also to calm her own restless heart. Toshiro’s temperature had dropped slightly through the night but she worried it would spike the moment she left. She wished she could have shared a happier story about Toshiro waking up. 

She wished for a lot of things as she eventually conceded to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! a longer chapter this time! Thank you to everyone who's read so far, I hope you are enjoying it! All the kudos and comments so far have meant the world to me, seriously. Really gets me excited to write more for you all :)
> 
> (Also, forgot to tag this earlier but I currently don't have a beta, so sorry about any misspells or weird grammar bits! hope its not too bad lol)


	4. you are my truest feeling yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a captain watches over his third seat.

After Toshiro’s incident, Unohana recommended keeping him sedated. The chances of him hurting himself or another was much too high in her opinion. Isshin agreed, not wanting to risk Toshiro’s recovery. 

“Wait, Retsu! He’s prone to the delirious thing with anesthetic,” Isshin remembered. 

Back when Toshiro was in the Academy, Isshin got the report that Toshiro had been injured in an altercation with an intruder. By the time Isshin managed to get there Toshiro had woken up and was inconsolable saying he had murdered his friend. Isshin barely managed to calm him down but for a few days after the kid was incoherent. Sometimes he forgot who Isshin was. Another time he asked to see his big sister- the confusion over who he was talking about was monumental until they figured out that no, Toshiro did not have a secret sibling, it was, in fact, Hinamori from the 5th. He seemed much more wild and intense until he regained his sense. It was not an experience Isshin hoped to repeat, but he also couldn’t have his Third Seat hurt himself in some nightmare fueled stunt. 

Unohana nods, “Yes, I am aware of his high risk post-anesthesia delirium. I made sure to look over his file thoroughly, Captain Shiba. We will do everything to ensure proper care of Hitsugaya.”

“Right, of course. Thank you,” Isshin smiles and nods as Unohana leaves him at Toshiro’s door. 

He steels himself before entering. Kaien looks up from the chair they’ve all been sharing. In his hands was a book on healing kidos. Ever the studious one, his little brother. 

“Hey, there,” Isshin wanders over to him. “Anything new with the kid?”

“Nothing exciting, which is great. Just sleeping and breathing mostly,” Kaien smiles. “I almost worry about how skinny he’ll be after this though. Mom will never let him leave without eating, like, 6 servings after this.”

Isshin laughs at the image. Their formidable 5-foot-nothing and 90 pounds soaking wet mother demanding Toshiro eat more was already a standard event at gatherings but now she’ll never take no for an answer.

“She’ll make it 7, probably. She thinks he was always too thin,” Isshin smirks. 

“‘Gotta put some meat on those bones,’” both Kaien and Isshin tease. 

A medic enters as the two argue over whose impression is better. She nods a polite hello before making her way to the IV.

“Something new?” Kaien asks.

Isshin’s shoulders sag slightly, “They’re going to keep him sedated for a while. Until he’s more stable.”

Kaien gives his brother a sharp look, “After what happened last time he went under? What are you thinking?”

Refusing to meet his brother’s eyes, Isshin says, “I know, Kaien, I do. I’m sorry but Retsu said it’s probably for the best right now while it’s still slow going. Imagine if he did hurt himself last night, if Rangiku wasn’t there? I’m nervous about it too, I really am, but I don’t know what else we can do.”

Kaien sighs and grabs his brother by the shoulder, “If Unohana says it's for the best, then it probably is. Her judgment has helped out Captain Ukitake more times than I can count, she knows what she’s doing.”

“Right,” Isshin smiles tentatively. “How has he been recently?”

Kaien’s demeanor sobers up noticeably. He crosses his arms, “He was doing pretty alright but the other day he took a turn. He’s actually over in room 26 right now. Unohana is hopeful it’s just a short stay this time, though.”

It’s Isshin’s turn to comfort his brother. Knowing how big Kaien’s heart is, it must be draining to be so close to a Captain with sporadic health problems. Isshin has nothing but great respect for his fellow Captain, and it helps that his little brother is always there to vouch for Ukitake.

“Well, as you pointed out all of 30 seconds ago, Unohana knows what she’s doing. I’m sure he’ll be outta here in no time,” Isshin says. “I’ll even take over here, you should go pay him a visit.”

“But it’s not your turn for another few hours, Unohana just called you here for paperwork,” Kaien protests.

“Yea but I’m here and not doing paperwork at the Tenth so really it's everyone’s win,” Isshin smirks.

“And Rangiku?” Kaien baits.

“Gave her the day off. Kano and Yamano are handling everything like champs anyway,” Isshin looks thoughtful for a moment. “I should put in a word to get those two a raise.”

Kaien barks a laugh, “Put in a word with yourself?”

“I'll have you know budget requests go to the accounting department!” the older protests. “You know what, get out. Go. Shoo. Send my well wishes for Ukitake. Goodbye.” He pushes Kaien out of the room. His laughing echoes down the hallway for a minute after Isshin closes the door. He shakes his head and moves to take his spot in the chair beside Toshiro.

“Hey, ‘Shiro. Sorry to keep you under like this but Unohana thinks it's best,” Isshin pats his small hand. “I’m sure Rangiku will give me an earful on your behalf when she finds out.”

Sending a quick butterfly to let Kano know he was staying, Isshin made himself comfortable in the worn red seat. It’s not until he has arranged himself into the perfect position that he realizes he did not bring anything to do at Toshiro’s bedside. Not even a book like his brother. He looks around the quaint hospital room for anything he might be able to occupy himself with, but not even an outdated magazine could be found. Isshin’s eyes drift back to his Third Seat. Guess it was just him and his thoughts today.   
Looking at Toshiro now, Isshin can hardly believe he was the same street punk Rangiku found all those years ago. All his sharp edges and sharper words dulled in the face of Rangiku’s and his own mother’s affections. Kid still has an edge to him, but not the same desperate edge as before.

_It was a rare beautiful summer afternoon where Isshin had resigned himself to completing Squad Ten’s yearly budget report. He had hoped to finish early to enjoy the weather but after finding no less than 36 instances of booze purchased with Squad funds, he knew this was not going to go smoothly. Sighing again, after finding a 37th Isshin put down his pen. Time for a deserved break he thought. No sooner had he stood that the door for the office flew open and a fuming Lieutenant barged through._

_“What an insufferable brat!” she started gesticulating wildly. “Just lets people walk over him like that but has the audacity to call me a- a - AUGH!!”_

_“Matsumoto, what are you talking about?” Isshin asks._

_“Well, yesterday, I was patrolling in the Rukongai, over in Junrinan and this punk was getting cheated by a stall so I said something! But he’s just some half jerk! Ugh!” she clarifies. “Actually no, half pint is too generous for him. Like a quarter pint at most.”_

_“Okay, so some very small Rukongai child was rude to you. That’s not really, uh, new?” Isshin says. He very much wants this to be over so his budget paperwork can be over, and he can leave. Matsumoto was certainly an overdramatic type. He sighs again._

_“Obviously, it wasn’t_ just _that, Captain.” she scoffs. Isshin would like to argue it was not ‘obvious’ but he’s not stepping on that landmine just yet._

_“This kid had some reiatsu leaking out of him when I ran into him in the street so I followed him around a bit. Last night though, it was just freaking pouring outta him and it was freezing! So much his grandma was just shaking in her futon!” Rangiku continues. “I woke him up and told him he should go to the academy and get that reigned in or he’ll kill her. He kind of agreed but, damn, the mouth on that punk!!” she throws herself on the couch as she finishes her bit._

_“Wait, is that where you were all night?” it dawns on the dark haired man. “I thought you just skipped coming back to report.”_

_“I wouldn’t!” she says._

_“You have,” Isshin deapans back._

_Rangiku opens her mouth but closes it quickly as her face broadcasts her realization._

_“Well, I guess the academy will have a new recruit soon thanks to you.” Isshin says. “Was that all?”_

_“I think so,” she contemplates. “Can’t think of anything else right now but I’ll keep you updated about him in the future.”_

_Matsumoto shrugs and gets up to leave._

_“Updated?” Isshin is surprised. “You don’t have to take care of the kid, Lieutenant.”_

_“No, I’m gonna,” she quips back._

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know,” she stops in the doorway. “But he could probably use someone in his corner.”_

Looking back on it, it really started that day in his office when Rangiku decided she was gonna be in his corner. Isshin chuckles to himself, she was definitely right about him needing someone in his corner though. He was smaller than everyone else at the academy and picked on relentlessly. If it wasn’t his height, it was his cold demeanor. If it wasn’t that, it was jealousy, since the punk was smarter than everyone too. Between Hinamori and Rangiku though, he had someone watching his back. 

And then he was part of the Tenth. He didn’t receive the warmest welcome but eventually he proved himself to the squad and really made an effort to try to understand everyone. 

And then after inviting Rangiku to Shiba family dinners since his mother was always fond of the saying, “the more the merrier”, the invitation was extended to Toshiro. His mother practically adopted him on the spot. 

He’s got a lot more people in his corner now, Isshin smiles fondly. He’s got a lot of people who wouldn’t be who they are now if not for meeting him.

This tiny white haired punk. He’s got a lot of people who would be devastated if he didn’t come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for not updating late week! U.S. elections and all that. absolute insanity. Hope to see you next week on time though!

**Author's Note:**

> trying my hand at some angst. Chapter 4 of Clumsy Family alluded to a mission where Shiro almost died, so uh, this is it!
> 
> Will try to maintain a thursday update schedule!


End file.
